


Fontcest Topic Challenge

by Undertale_Writing_Challenges



Series: Writing Challenges [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue is an innocent blueberry, Blue wants this, Collar, Consent isn't explicitly stated but it's definitely there, D/s relationship, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Error/Lust - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fell is a dom, Fontcest, Guess Who's Back, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I finally get to use this tag:, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, M/M, Overstimulation, Prompt Portal, Sibling Incest, Spaghetti Taco, Suppressed Urges, Topic Challenge?, all fontcest ships are my otp, and he likes it, and you're coming with me, back again, but not so innocent, but they'd definitely have one, consent wasn't stated explicitly, coz he's a slut, dubcon?, edgeberry, error ties up lust and fucks him with his many tentacles, even though i didn't mention any of the necessities., i didn't really mention a safeword or anything, i dunno, if i'm being honest, just consider this the perfect BDSM relationship, just why, lets get a ship name for that, lewdberry, lust gets every hole plugged, or blossom berry, otp, pOOORNNN, pining?, sans despite not having a throat sucks papyrus off, shh better not let paps catch ya ruinin the innoberry, shut up that's a fucking thing, tra la la beware the woman who is bad at tagging, whattevathafuckyouwannacallit, why is this a thing, yeah so, you can pretend tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Writing_Challenges/pseuds/Undertale_Writing_Challenges
Summary: or, more commonly called, a prompt portal. author is getting fancy.shit this closed down now because tumblr requests go request on tumblr whoooooo (@undertale-writing-challenges)





	1. Chapter 1

this is the chapter where i, like, set some rules. WELL RULES ARE FOR PUNKS *suplexes rulebook* THERE ARE NO RULES!! FUCKING REQUEST WHATEVER YOU WANT! I GIVE NO SHITS! ANY SHIP YOU WANT! SANSCEST, PAPCEST, THAT TOO! HONEYMUSTARD, KEDGEUP, EVEN GODDAMN EDGEBERRY! ALLLLL THE SHIIIIIPPPSS

*cof*

Anyways, I don't really care what you guys request. As long as it's Fontcest, it doesn't really matter. Any ship your heart desires, any prompt your heart desires. If I do so happen to tell you that I won't be writing your prompt, it'll be for good reason. I COULD write an entire list of rules based on what I don't like to write, but what's the fun in that? After all, I should be expanding my horizons. 

:3


	2. wtf do you even call this ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can you please do lust sansxerror sans?" - Donut_Gurl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> according to Donut_Gurl, error is a shy virgin.
> 
> well that's too bad, because I see error as a guy with cables who uses them to get what he wants.
> 
> I don't think I captured lust very well.
> 
> (ALSO WHAT THE FUCK IS ERROR'S MAGIC COLOR?)

"okay, you had your fun, now get me down from here." Sans has been put in a lot of embarrassing positions. Hanging half naked from his own bedroom ceiling was a new one. If he could move his hands he'd flip the glitch off.

He was in the middle of changing when Error decided to - heh - pop by. He'd unashamedly turned around to greet him, having only a second to take in the other's expression before he was dangling upside down.

"aw, c'mon, lusty, don't leave me _hanging_." Error moved so he was right under Sans, looking up at him with his own version of a twisted smirk.

"that joke would be funny, if it wasn't me who was dangling from the cieling." he narrowed his eyes, squirming against the chords some more. He nearly squeaked when he felt something slick climbing up his fibula. "okay, what the fuck, dude."

"let's play a game," his doppelganger suggested out of the blue. _Great. This'll be fun._ Sans couldn't stop the bitch-face that crawled across his features. Error chuckled. "for each time you struggle against your bonds, i'll let another one of my friends explore you. sound fun?"

" _like a blast._ " Alright. He could play Error's little game. He's always up for a challenge when it comes to -- his leg jerked as he felt the _"friend"_ crawling along his fibula wiggled in between his bones and squeezed him hard. True to Error's word, he felt another appendage latch onto him, this one making its way up his shirt by wrapping around his spine. "ngh, that's cheating," he felt his face warm in a purple blush.

Smug as ever, Error only chuckled at his predicament. "i said i'd have them explore you. i didn't say _where._ " Fuck. He had a point. Sans should have countered him, but even then he's in no position to make demands.

The invasive appendage on his leg had wriggled it's way up his femur and now was nuzzling calmly against his pelvis. He could feel his magic burning hotly, aching to coalesce into something solid. He couldn't help but arch forward as the one along his spine jerked upwards suddenly, his magic snapping into quivering folds that was quickly filled by Error's little friend down there. His mouth opened in a cry, quickly being filled before he could voice it.

"maybe this will stop your backtalk." Error seemed far to pleased with himself. At least Sans could finally get a look at these friends. Just as he suspected they were black, dripping, wriggly tentacles. He wasn't sure if he should be disgusted. He was far from that, to be honest. He figured Error had control of them and was rigging the game in his favor.

He was ripped from his thoughts as the tentacles began an opposing, mind-breaking rhythm. When he had a chance to get air, he was being stretched wide. When he was given a chance to rest, he was choking down another appendage. He wasn't sure if he was muffled cries were for more or for it all to stop. The third tentacle had sneakily, deviously made it's way back down his body, making itself known by suddenly, roughly, rutting into his swollen clit. He sobbed, hips rolling forward of their own violation. He felt tears streaming down his face, he wasn't sure he could handle another.

And then there was another, thinner than the others, pressing against his already formed magic and coaxing it to form another entrance for it. His hands clench as he feels his puckered asshole snap into existence almost immediately. There's no prep, no lube (not that it needs it with how much is dripping,) the tentacle just plunges in as far as it can all at once. He's thrown over the edge, clenching and sobbing as he's fucked through it all. He's never been so used, never had each hole plugged so full, and never _felt so good_ in all his life.

He wakes up in Error's arms, the only proof that all of they're prior activities was the tentacle slick covering his bones, and the spiderweb-like imprint on his ceiling that is always left behind by Error's chords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I do it? i think I did it. I FEEL like I did it at least..


	3. i should probably start adding actual titles to these.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about a (very) dom fell pap and sub swap sans." - BandieLove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoooOOOOOO EDGEBERRY
> 
> I fucking love this ship. This won't be an issue to write *rubs hands together deviously*
> 
> I kept tossing around what I'd have Blue call Edge. At first I was thinking "Boss," but then that's what Red calls him. I wanted to go kinky, and use "Daddy," but I thought that was a bit over the top. I'm still not sure with what I settled with, so whatever you want Blue to call him, feel free to replace it in your mind!

For once, both of their brothers were gone for the evening.

It's not that they were hiding this from them  _per say,_ it's just that, if Papy were to walk in the bedroom to see Blue tied to the bedposts (very much like he is now) with his darker alternate looming over him... Let's just say that wouldn't really go down well, if the glaring looks he shot at Edge that said "you better not hurt my brother" were anything to go by. Everyone thought Blue was something innocent, something that needed protecting, like a delicate flower.

Edge knew better. He knew that those big, innocent eyes were nothing to trust. Because, those same eyes were currently half-lidded, staring up at Edge in a way that gave him shivers. 

Edge looped a finger in the band of Blue's collar, yanking it up so quickly and roughly, he could  _feel_ the air as it was knocked out of his partner. Oh how he longed for the day Sans wouldn't have to hide what claimed him as his so thoroughly, would one day be able to walk around without his signature bandanna hiding it so perfectly. For now, he'd have to settle for these short moments, where Blue was entirely and completely his. 

He let his grip loosen, Blue's head falling slack as air rushed back into his lungs(?).

"You missed this, didn't you," He delighted in watching the pale blush bloom over his little Berry's face. Edge cut off his air when he didn't respond. "Answer me when I ask you a question."

"Y-yes, sir," Blue choked out, face flushed with embarrassment and lack of oxygen. "I-I missed this so much~" He gasped in deep breaths as Edge released his collar once again. 

"Of course you did, because you're my little slut. Aren't you?" His fingers were playing with the band of the collar, toying with his partner's nerves.

Blue tensed, expecting another harsh tug to knock his breath out of him again. "Y-yes," he stuttered, feeling the magic on his face  ~~and low in his pelvis~~ burn impossibly hotter at such a lewd admittance.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes I'm your little sl-slut." his voice was barely above a whisper; if his hands weren't tied he'd probably curl in on himself in embarrassment. That, or he'd run his hands across his body to give himself the pleasure Edge was so cruelly denying him. 

Edge only chuckled at Sans' expression. "That's right. Now be a good little slut, and let me see your pretty pussy," Finally Blue's excited magic could take form, and it did so almost hilariously quick, snapping into existence in the shape his Sir requested. "Such a good boy, so obedient."

Blue keened as Edge slid two fingers in the sensitive, newly formed magic, rolling his hips against his hand as well as he could despite the bonds. "Look at you, fucking yourself on my hand," Edge's eyes were locked on his fingers as they were engulfed by his partner's pussy, without him even having to move. "You'd rub off on anything I gave you, wouldn't you?" He crooked his fingers, pressing against Blue's G-spot with practiced accuracy.

"Y-Yes!" He moaned; he was so,  _so_ pent up. It had been  _so long_ since they were together like this, and Blue wasn't allowed to get off without his Sir's permission. And Edge had been so  _cruel_ , teasing him and denying him and  _Sans was so fucking horny._ "I'll take anything Sir gives me~" 

Edge wanted to drag this out longer, but the way Sans was desperately grinding against him told him he wouldn't be as patient as his soul projected. Though, if he was being honest, it had been  _far too long_ for his tastes, and he wasn't going to be all that patient either. He pulled his fingers out, despite the whine of protest from Blue. "Hush, Sir's gonna give you something even better," Sans stopped whining indignantly at the sound of Edge's zipper being dragged along it's track.

The press of Edge's cock against his pussy was hot and heavy, his shallow rutting nothing but teasing. "Sir, pl-ease," he moaned out, trying to grind against him only to be stopped by Edge's hands firm against his hips.

"Please what?" Edge teased, stopping his movements and simply resting his cock against Sans' entrance.

"Sir!" Blue was clearly desperate, having lost all stimulation. "Sir, please, _S_ _ir!_ Si-  _PAPYRUS JUST FUCK ME!"_

Edge choked on air at the sound of his name, rutting his hips forward involuntarily. His hand lurched up, grabbing the D-ring of the collar and forcing Blue's teeth to crash against his as he plunged in roughly to the hilt. His scream was muffled by Edge's tongue suddenly filling his open mouth, his own snapping into existence to tangle with his. Edge pulled back just as suddenly as he crashed them together, staring at his partner with an intensity that could kill as he slowly pulled out before forcefully slamming back in.

Sans' eyes closed and his teeth clenched as he struggled not to cry out. A harsh tug against the D-ring of his collar had his eyes slamming open as he choked. "No one's home, remember? You don't need to hide your pretty voice," Edge made a point of aiming for Blue's G-spot on his next thrust, causing him to cry out. "But you wouldn't care if they were, do you? You wouldn't care if they heard you crying out my name as I fuck you into your rocket ship bed. You  _want_ them to hear, don't you?"

"N-no.." Sans' face was burning, from arousal or embarrassment, he wasn't sure.

"Of course you do," Edge retorted. "You want them to know about this so we don't have to hide anymore, right?" His thrusts were taking to an animalistic rhythm as his desperation and pining showed it's face. "You want me to be able to parade you around in nothing but that collar and a leash. You  _want_ to show everyone that pretty little thing so they all know you're  _mine!_ Don't you?  _Don't you?"_ Edge was sure he was forcing his own wants and needs on his little Blueberry, but in that moment he didn't care. He needed to hear Blue wanted this too, he _needed_ to,  _please --_

" _YES!"_ Blue sobbed out, clenching hard and suddenly as he reached the peak he was craving for days now, screaming with the force of his orgasm, practically swallowing Edge's dick whole with the way his walls were clenching and suckling him in. 

"Fuck," Edge choked out, the unexpected force of his partners orgasm bringing him that much closer to his own. His pace became frantic and sloppy as he chased his peak, wanting to milk himself with those beautiful blue lips. In the end it took about 4 more thrusts for Edge to release, shooting thick strings of sticky cum deep into the delicate flower, rocking his hips softly to work them both through their powerful orgasms. 

It took them both a few minutes to come down from their highs, but when they did, Edge met Blue with a gentle, loving kiss.

Blue tugged one of his arms against the bonds. "Can you untie me now? I wanna hold you.." And as sweet as that sounded right about now, Edge only chuckled, leaning down to whisper against Blue's neck

" _I_ _don't recall telling you you could cum."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i kept switching between calling blue blue and sans. hopefully it still sounds okay.
> 
> I think I still made Sans a bit innocent, but I hope I still met your standards Bandie ^_^ This was really fun to write, even though I kept having second thoughts about certain parts. 
> 
> If anyone caught that callback to previously in the fic, I'm proud. And yes. It /was/ on purpose.


	4. basically a spaghetti taco if the taco was on the top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So I really really love Papayaberry, but I can hardly find content for it, and when I do, Pap's always the one on top. I just really love the idea of Blue being excessively dominant over his partners and then proceeding to wreck them -3- So if you'd like to, some Papayaberry would be awesome!" - GallifreyanChild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You bet your sweet ass I can write some Papayaberry! I've literally never heard it called that, I've always called it Spaghetti Taco.
> 
> Oh my gosh you guys! I disappeared for a good while and I'm SO sorry. I was trying to do these as soon as I got them, but I had to get one of my cats spayed. They didn't give her a cone, so for 7 days I had to basically babysit her, pulling her head out of her crotch every 5 minutes. After they took her stitches out, I still had to watch her for a bit, and only a couple days later, another one of my cats died of a seizure and so I had to bury him.. Ugh it's really been hectic, and I'm sorry I haven't been posting for a while. But I'm back! I really love doing your requests, it makes me feel like I'm doing something with my pathetic life.

Papyrus was just like his boyfriend in every sense of the word. They both aspired to be part of the royal guard, they both loved cooking (though they did get into disputes about which was better: spaghetti or tacos), they both adored and looked up to their brothers (quite literally for the smol blueberry), and they both loved the other with their entire soul. Though similar in every aspect, there was one difference between the two of them. One of them wasn't truly as innocent as they let on.

So it came as a shock to Papyrus when his smol little Blueberry settled between his legs; those same blue eyes half lidded, that same large smile twisted into a devious smirk.

* * *

 

Blue had been waiting far too long for this, in his own opinion. Papyrus and he had been getting more intimate. It was only a matter of time, _they had only been dating for 6 months._ He'd already been so patient with Papyrus, he can only applaud himself for not jumping him the second Papyrus hinted at wanting more. However, every time Blue tried to make a move, push Papyrus a _little_ more, he'd run out of the room a blushing, flustered mess, leaving Sans very frustrated ~~and very horny.~~ It was only a matter of time before he took matters into his own hands, silently following his counterpart as he escaped to his room.

Papyrus sat on the edge of his bed, letting his head fall to his hands. This happens _every time._ Every time Blue gives him a sweet kiss, Papyrus always reads to much into it, letting it go too far. He would not let his sinful desires lead him, he would not be a slave to his baser urges, he would not--

"Papy~" Blue delighted in the way he jumped at his voice, gaze snapping down to where he knelt between his legs. "Why'd you leave?" His expression was as sweet as ever as he looked up at Papyrus, even as one of his gloved hands palmed the quickly forming magic hidden underneath the tol skeleton's shorts.

"NNH- BLUE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He had been trying so hard to force down his magic; his face flushed in embarrassment as his erection snapped into existence far too quickly for the light stimulation.

"I think it's rather obvious," his voice was light and bubbly as he giddily freed the other's cock from the confines of his shorts, taking him in a firm grasp. Blue felt his own magic rush to his pelvis as he noted his own small tender hand, couldn't fully grasp around the base of his lover's shaft. He couldn't help himself as the soft, pleasurable words tumbled from him "Gosh, you're so big~" cheek rubbing reverently against the side of Papyrus' erection as he stroked him slowly, teasingly.

"B-BLUE, W-- WAIT--" Papyrus covered his mouth with one hand as the other moved down to fist the sheets.

"Sensitive, are we?" he murmured against the side of his cock, taking in the musky scent of Papyrus. The taller's hips twitched upwards as Blue slowly licked a stripe up his shaft. "You want this as much as me, don't you?" Whatever flustered denial that was about to come out of his mouth was cut off as Blue took the head of his cock in his mouth. Papyrus' hand jerked forward of it's own volition, hovering awkwardly over Blues head before moving to grasp the sheets as well. Blue's face was plainly erotic, eyes half lidded and staring up at him, as he slowly took the whole of Papyrus' cock in his mouth.

"O-OH ST-STARS BLUE~" He couldn't help but arch into the wet warm cavern of Blue's mouth, choking him with his length. "THAT FEELS SO..."

Blue purred around his cock, the vibrations sending tingles of pleasure up Papyrus spine, hips hitching upwards slightly. With the way his cock swelled and twitched in his mouth, Blue could tell Papyrus was as pent up as he. "Mmm~" He pulled off his cock in favor of looking up at Papyrus with wide eyes, stroking him slowly but firmly. "You're already close aren't you?" Papyrus could only whine in reply, Blue's grin growing smug. His movements sped up, Papyrus' thrusts growing more and more desperate; fucking Blue's hand eagerly.

"BLUE I-I!" he didn't even have the time to warn him as he came, and came hard, all over Blue's face. His suppressed urges all rushed back to him at once, peaking as his orgasm ripped through him like a tidal wave.

When he comes down from his high, he's almost sure he came so hard he hurt himself somehow. It takes him a moment to recognize the painful aftershocks of overstimulation are coming from Blue's hand, still wrapped around his cock in a tight grip. He looks down to tell him to stop, and almost comes again with how lecherous Blue's expression is; one eye fully closed and tongue sticking out, he had the most adoring, almost obsessive expression on his face as Papyrus' come slowly dripped off of it.

"Don't go falling asleep on me just yet, Papy... I'm not done with you yet,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS BITCH FINALLY GOT A TUMBLR! GO FOLLOW IT AND SCREAM AT MY ASS WHEN I GO INACTIVE!  
> https://undertale-writing-challenges.tumblr.com
> 
> I feel like this was more of a misunderstanding type thing where Papyrus is just trying to "preserve Blue's innocence" than it was a Lewdberry type thing. EITHER FUCKING WAY IT'S DOM BLUE!
> 
> I have this issue where I don't normally write Tale Papyrus. Like I'm always writing AUs, and I headcanon that their text isn't in all caps. So I'm sitting here, writing some porn, and it's like *puts on caps* *cringes* It's better when other people do it. Lmao. ~~i headcannon that blue would have correct capatalization because even though he has papy's excited voice, it's pitched at a lower timber~~


End file.
